


Goodbye, Autumn

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Hisa and Tsuki are moving into their first home together and getting ready to start a family~





	Goodbye, Autumn

 

"Here, let me get that," Hisakawa insists, taking the box from his struggling partner's hands.

 

"Thanks," Tsukinaka smiles with a breath of relief.

 

"I'll do the unpacking, alright? Why don't you look around and feel out the rooms, see what should go where?" the gentle giant suggests.

 

He'll finish the job much quicker if he doesn't have to keep steering the pregnant blond away from lifting heavy objects by himself.

 

"Are you sure? I can manage to carry a f—"

 

"I'm sure," Hisakawa smiles, kissing his petite partner on the forehead as he passes him by to collect another box.

 

"Mm, okay," Tsukinaka agrees contently, mirroring Hisa's warm expression as his hands rest around the shape of his growing bump.

 

He takes great care even in getting up the two porch steps, swapping his comfy shoes as he shuffles into the genkan.

 

Naturally slippers are the first things to be unpackaged as a lot of the rooms are carpeted and Tsukinaka is already very house-proud.

 

It's rare for a couple their age to even have their own house, too. The best most can hope for is to be living in a mildly spacious apartment their whole lives.

 

But within the first two months of finding out Tsukinaka was pregnant, Hisakawa had already begun his search for a suburban two-story with a garden for their future little ones.

 

Tsukinaka never asked about the money. He trusts his husband, and neither of them have any costly habits; they're good savers.

 

Besides, expenses like regular nights out just don't have much of an appeal when they're content in each other's company at home... and expectant parents, not to mention.

 

The first room is to the left; not big enough for a sofa suite but it does boast a silver log-burner and fitted high shelves.

 

"Study room," the former captain decides, moving on.

 

A first floor bathroom is going to be very handy he considers as he opens the next door down and sees a relatively spacious water closet.

 

There's a nice amount of space under the stairs that hasn't been utilised, then the next room on the left has an archway that leads into an open-plan kitchen and living room. The far wall is fitted with tall glass doors letting ample amounts of light in, and there's plenty of space for a dining table, and a sofa suite, too.

 

Tsuki has a feeling he's going to like this room a lot. He can already imagine how cosy it will be when all their furniture is arranged.

 

They'll be able to have parties and guests and, for a brief moment, he sees himself and his husband teaching their little one to walk in here.

 

He still has the upstairs to check out, but before he can get that far, the sun comes out from behind the clouds and pours into the room, making rainbows on the polished hardwood as the windows refract the light.

 

The trees outside sway amicably, scattering loose blossoms as a pair of sparrows swoop over the lawn, catching dewdrops on the endless green grass and beckoning the expectant blond to step outdoors.

 

The garden stretches for about thirty feet, backing onto the garden opposite them rather than an alley. They're nicely situated between a block of suburban houses, relatively modern, too.

 

Along the edges of the walls are clinging vines; wisteria and honeysuckle, and bowed cherry blossom trees.

 

The smell of flowers and wet grass give the feeling of a never-ending summer, and Tsukinaka is convinced in just a moment out in the sunshine that he and Hisakawa will be happy here.

 

"What do you think then?" a gentle voice rolls over his shoulder as his husband joins him.

 

A pair of strong arms follow, sliding around his middle where Hisakawa's hands support Tsukinaka's, framing his bump.

 

They look like a family already.

 

"It's perfect," Tsuki answers, sinking into the support behind him.

 

"Have you had a look upstairs? I think you'll like it, I've made a start on one of the rooms specially, thought we could work on it together," Hisakawa purrs.

 

"Show me," the smaller boy grins excitedly, bracing himself by clasping his hands around the back of his husband's neck as he's scooped up like a blushing bride and carried indoors.

 

"Okay, close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise," Hisakawa smiles as he delivers his expectant prince to the top of the stairs, letting him down ever so carefully as he prepares to open the door and reveal his efforts so far.

 

He guides the smaller boy into the room, brimming with calmly managed pride.

 

"Alright, take a look," the giant whispers, standing behind the other with his hands on his shoulders.

 

Tsukinaka gasps softly as he takes in his surroundings. No furniture yet but the room is a lovely size with big windows.

 

Clears to him now, Hisakawa has made a start on decorating, and the room is shaping up to be a blend of soft pastel colours; sea foam green and a gentle yellow for their baby.

 

"The nursery?" Tsukinaka presumes excitedly, his voice a pitchy whimper as he turns to hug Hisakawa.

 

"That's right. I thought it'd be the perfect one out of all the rooms up here. It's just next-door to ours and there'll be enough space for it to become a normal bedroom one day when—"

 

"I appreciate the forethought," Tsukinaka interjects, "but I just want to enjoy it as it is now. It'll be the nursery for a while yet," he explains.

 

"Right," the younger man understands with a gentle smile tickling his lips. "Well, shall we get to work?" he prompts, continuing to lovingly hold his husband's arms as he draws back and nods eagerly.

 

"I'll get the brushes," the blond beams.

 

They fill the best part of their day with painting the nursery, ceaseless only until they realise it's time to stop for lunch. They eat outside in the garden, basking in the sunshine for a bit.

 

Two back and forth trips from the home depot later, and they've finally got everything they need to complete the little bedroom. They're exhausted after that, covered in paint from the time they paused to play-fight and paint each other and kiss like lovebirds.

 

Hisakawa leaves the final task of making their bed to Tsuki while he cooks, then. It takes a bit of ambling around for the pregnant blond, restricted by his belly from trying to reach across to tuck the sheets over the mattress, but he manages.

 

Following with a bath together after dinner helps them start to see their new place as a home, even with the furnishing that still needs doing. The house already has such a welcoming vibe, almost ssvif it was made just for them.

 

It's only their first day, but already they've made exceptional progress nesting.

 

Hisakawa had disappeared for a few moments earlier to help the movers with the living room furniture too, so at the very least they're able to snuggle up for a little while on the couch before bed, indulging in a serene silence as their hands and smiles are directed toward Tsukinaka's bump that continues to grow so gradually.

 

"Have you thought of any new names that you like yet?" Tsukinaka wonders.

 

"Heh, I'll be hopeless with names... whatever you like I'm sure I'll love it too."

 

"That's not how it's meant to be, Kumio~" the blond groans, shuffling further back into his husband's arms. "You should choose a name together."

 

"Well... we'll be having an autumn baby... how about Aki?"

 

"Mmh, uninspired," Tsuki grunts.

 

"See, I told you," the former Keijo captain reminds, kissing him behind the ear. "You're better at this than me."

 

Tsukinaka shrugs and giggles at the affection. "What about a traditional name like after one of our parents?"

 

"Mm," Hisakawa grimaces, a rare sight on such a gentle face. "But won't whoever the baby isn't named after get offended?"

 

Tsukinaka quietly agrees with a soft sound as his husband starts massaging his shoulders.

 

"Tenmei, Hayato, Yoriko, Yuri, Hiyori..." he lists mindlessly.

 

"I told you," Hisakawa lulls, "whatever name you choose I'm sure will suit our baby fine."

 

"You're just not trying," the relaxed boy concedes, giving into the expertise of those deft fingers kneading at his muscles.

 

"Shall I carry you to bed, my love?" Hisakawa eventually suggests when he notices his sweetheart falling asleep in his arms.

 

Tsukinaka doesn't respond, just continues to snore as his mouth falls open and his head cants back over Hisa's shoulder.

 

The taller boy carries his husband to bed of his own accord then, smiling at the way even in sleep, the former fly-half's hand still rests protectively on his tummy.

 

He stirs a little as Hisakawa tucks him in, but finds his way without consciousness into the warm, tender embrace of the man getting into bed beside him.

 

The cicadas continue to chirp outside; the warm, piney scent of summer air drifting in through the slightly opened windows and making the curtains sway. The moon is at its highest point, but dreams begin to turn sour...

 

Tsukinaka starts awake, finding himself in immediate darkness. His clothes cling to him as he sits panting, a cold sweat making him feel unpleasantly damp.

 

His hand instinctively goes to his tummy; he can feel his own heartbeat racing from inside, and he quickly throws back the covers to make sure this isn't it.

 

"Kotaro," the ever-reassuring sound of his husband's voice comes from his right side.

 

He reaches for him, a trembling hand landing heavily in a big open palm as Hisakawa finds him first and soothes him.

 

"Another nightmare?" the patient giant presumes, giving them some light as he leans over Tsukinaka's side of the bed and dials the dimmer switch up just enough to introduce a mellow glow.

 

"Y-yeah... I think so..." the elder pants. "I've already forgotten it... I... no, I can't remember a thing," he sighs, leaning back into the pillows Hisakawa has literally just fluffed up for him.

 

"That's alright, beautiful. Sleep disturbance and anxiety is common at this stage, it's natural," the sweet-natured prop assures.

 

Tsukinaka laughs softly through closed lips as he smiles. He's feeling much more relaxed already.

 

"You read up on it, huh?"

 

"What makes you say that?" Hisakawa maintains, acting coy.

 

"Because that sounds like something straight out of one of those motherhood books," Tsukinaka teases.

 

"Well," Hisa smiles, kissing his husband's cheek, "I did read up on it, but I need you to know that you're fine and that everything you're experiencing so far is normal."

 

"Mm," the expectant blond concedes, his pouty lips turned up at the corners in a sweet mien as he closes his eyes and leans on the comfortable man beside him.

 

"You know," he mentions, "I'm not sure I can get back to sleep now..."

 

Hisakawa knows exactly what that means. He's come to expect it at these late hours by now.

 

Tsukinaka can't help when he's in the mood though. He's just as unpredictable about when he wants to do it, but it's sure been happening a lot more often, Hisakawa has noticed.

 

He obliges of course, his gentle, loving eyes meeting his husband's as he carefully mantles him and slides the borrowed t-shirt up over his bump.

 

Being so petite by comparison, Tsukinaka has found a way to cut expenses on maternity clothes just by wearing Hisakawa's old shirts. They're terribly comfortable, too.

 

"You stay asleep in there little one," the ex-Keijo captain whispers to their baby, kissing his way down the faint line that travels right over the middle of Tsukinaka's belly.

 

"I love it when you talk to her," the blond admits, biting his index finger gently as he watches his husband roll his boxers down over his silky thighs.

 

He catches the testy glimmer in Hisakawa's glance. He's not convinced on either sex, but Tsukinaka seems adamant that they're going to have a daughter.

 

"Well she is a very good listener," the sea-eyed giant jokes, reaching the end of his kissing trail, and letting his tongue take it from here as his head dips between the older boy's thighs.

 

"Ah~ mmh," the immediate response falls from Tsuki's relaxed lips as his husband goes down on him expertly.

 

"I wonder how long we can keep this up. How long before you're too big for me to even get my arms around you?" Hisakawa smirks adoringly as he comes up for breath, already with cum on his chin.

 

"Never," Tsukinaka purrs, "you'd better still be doing this even when I'm at nine months."

 

His eyes are heavy as he rolls his head a little; demanding by habit, but blissful and sedate nonetheless.

 

"Well, we've got until autumn to see," the tender prop winks, getting back to it as he spells the phrase, 'I love you,' with his tongue, flawlessly.

 

Only four months to go before their new home and new nursery can welcome an equally new little lodger.

 


End file.
